


Sing For Me?

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Declarations of Love, Bookshop, Deaf Character, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing but this prompt was too cute to pass up, M/M, cuteness, deaf!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Deaf!Cas getting REALLY pissed at the new worker at his favorite bookstore for teasing his voice - until he realizes he actually means it when he says his voice is cute. Bonus points if he gets a cochlear implant and the first words he hears is "I love you" from a certain bookshop employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I do not know much about being deaf, what it’s like or how it works if they get implants. I’m sorry if this is completely wrong, I did do a quick google search on cochlear implants, and I do know most people only get one, but meh. I did my best, I’m really sorry if you find something offensive or if I’m completely off. Also I do know people that can talk being born deaf, I don’t know exactly how common that is but I know it’s possible so we’re going with it. I tried please be nice ;-;

Castiel was born deaf, his parents had decided they would wait till he was older, until he could make the choice himself if he wanted to get a cochlear implant. Much to their surprise, once Castiel was old enough to understand the concept of hearing, he was vehemently against the implant. He wanted to live as he was, it didn’t matter to him if it would be more difficult for him. He had no idea what he was missing, and he didn’t have any reason to risk surgery for something he didn’t know. 

 

As he grew, Castiel acquired a love of reading, he didn’t have to hear to understand these stories, he didn’t have to lip read or watch someone else translate for him as he would have to with movies. He didn’t have to teach anyone sign language or tell them to slow down so he could read their lips, he just had to look at the pages and paint his own picture. 

 

Of all the bookstores in his city, Angel View was by far his favorite. It was a small, family run store with a bakery in the back. All the workers were kind to him, making sure to speak slowly and carefully when interacting with him without being prompted after they learned about his disability. Some of them even went as far as to learn sign language for him, he could speak a few words, and he had a whiteboard he carried with him, but sign language had always been the easiest.

 

The store was usually uncrowded, and he could sit in the lounge for hours engrossed in his story without being interrupted. He knew all the staff by name and they all knew him, as he was known to come in every day after school, so when he walked in to find someone he didn’t recognise standing at the help desk, he was startled to say the least. 

 

“Hello,” he said, wondering is he had done it right. It had been months since he had spoken aloud. The man started talking too fast for Cas to understand, and he dug out his whiteboard. ‘I’m deaf, please slow down’ he scribbled, holding it up to the other man. “oh, you must be Castiel, I’m Dean, nice to meet you.” Dean mouthed, much slower this time, and Cas smiled. “You too,” he tried, holding out his hand to shake.

 

“I like your voice,” Dean said, and Castiel glared, dropping his hand before Dean could take it and walking away. He was used to people teasing him about his voice, sarcastic comments and rude looks, it was nothing new. He couldn’t hear himself, he had to trust his family to teach him to talk, - which had been hard as hell - it wasn’t like he could control it. 

 

He felt the floor vibrating and spun around to glare at Dean who was pounding down the aisle after him. He took out his whiteboard jotting a quick ‘I’m deaf you ass I can’t help what I sound like!’ before turning it to Dean.

 

The other man shook his head, blushing, “I meant it. I..” He paused, lips pursed, before taking a breath and slowing down, for Cas’ sake. “I thought, since you couldn’t tell yourself, you might… Want to know you sounded nice. It was a stupid thought, I’m sorry.” Castiel cocked his head, surely this man couldn’t be serious.

 

Dean looked down, obviously upset by the turn of events, oh God, he meant it. “It’s okay, thank you.” Dean looked up, beaming and Cas held out his hand. “fresh start.” Dean happily shook his hand, “let me buy you a coffee, make up for my stupidity.” Castiel nodded, following Dean to the cafe portion of the store, he couldn’t help the shy smile from spreading across his lips as he went.

Cas had never wanted to hear before, but now he couldn’t help but wonder what his wonderful boyfriend sounded like. He wanted to hear Dean talk to him, say his name, and it was with that thought he realized he didn’t even know what his name sounded like. Would he recognize it if Dean said it? 

 

It was with that in mind that he called and scheduled the appointment, he didn’t tell Dean, he would surprise him, hopefully it would make him happy, although he was nervous going into surgery alone. 

 

When he woke up, and everything was still quiet, he panicked for a moment, would he never be able to hear? But a doctor caught his attention, signing that Castiel wouldn’t be able to hear until he got the external components, which would happen in a month, after his ears healed. Oh, right, he remembered that, alright. He nodded, smiling, and settled back in his bed. 

 

He could go home in a day, and take the bandages off the next, he could hide from Dean that long. He really hoped Dean would be happy, maybe even willing to teach him to talk, he knew how words looked, but not how they sounded, that would take a while to figure out.

 

A month later, Castiel found himself in his home, noise canceling headphones over his ears. The doctor had warned him everything would be intense, and suggested he waited until he was someplace calm to take them off. That worked for him, he wanted the first thing he heard to be Dean’s voice anyway. 

 

He texted the other man, asking if he could come over, and immediately got an affirmative reply. He took off the headphones, setting them on his bed and flinching. He hadn’t realized just how loud his apartment was. There was a buzzing coming from somewhere, and a creaking and groaning, rattling, as well as noises coming from outside. He clutched his head, looking around, this was hearing? He regretted it already.

 

A while later, after the noise had ebbed to a bearable level, he got a text from Dean saying he was at the door. He smiled and rushed to open it, out of habit waving excitedly. Dean smiled and signed ‘hi babe’ before walking in, flopping on the couch. Cas turned to face him, trying to figure out how to tell him. ‘book day?’ he signed and Castiel shrugged, he had been with Dean for nearly a year and they never really went out. Their dates usually consisted of curling up and reading together, or talking about everything and nothing until the wee hours of the morning.

 

Castiel sat on the couch, his back to Dean’s chest, and smiled when he immediately felt Dean’s fingers in his hair. Heartbeat. He could hear Dean’s heartbeat. And his breathing. He could hear Dean. “I love you” Dean breathed and Castiel snapped around, staring wide-eyed at the older man. 

 

Dean stared, eyes wide and a confused frown on his face. ‘What did you say? Say something again. When I’m looking. So I can know what you said.’ He signed frantically, that was Dean’s voice? That’s what he sounded like? Dean furrowed his brows, “what’s going on?” He asked, and Castiel lit up, pulling the other man into a kiss. 

 

That was Dean. He could hear him and his voice was beautiful. ‘What did you say before?’ He signed when they parted, and Dean blushed, looking away. “I uh,” Castiel cupped his fingers under Dean’s chin, making the man meet his eye so he could properly see his lips. “I said I love you,” Dean said quietly, eyes darting around the room, determinately not looking at Cas. 

 

Cas dropped his hand from Dean’s face, staring at him. Dean loved him. And he had heard him say it, could hear him say it, in that beautiful voice of his. “I love you too,” Cas tried, the words coming out stilted and slow to his own ears. Dean stared at him, a brilliant smile breaking across his face. ‘What does my name sound like?’ Cas asked, blushing, Dean smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

“Castiel,” he said quietly, “you are Castiel Novak. You are twenty-three years old, you are dating Dean Winchester, a man who loves you very very much.” Cas felt his eyes fill with tears. “Dean,” he whispered, and the man beamed, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. “I love you, Castiel, so so much.” He whispered into his hair, for the first time not needing to be seen to be understood.

 

When they parted, Castiel hesitated a moment, looking between Dean and his own hands, before slowly lifting them, fingers shaking. ‘do…you think you could sing for me?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment: Ok heres a song: carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, dontcha cry no more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Well, this is happening now. It picks up right where the first chapter ended so.... Keep that in mind

Dean was silent for a moment, lost just staring at his boyfriend. Cas could hear him. Cas could  _hear_. He couldn't help pulling the man into a sweet kiss, tangling his fingers in dark hair.

 

Sing. What should he sing? What did he even know the words to?

 

He pulls back and smooths a hand down Castiel's face. "What do you want to hear, angel?" He whispers leaning their foreheads together. 

 

Castiel hesitates, pulling back enough so Dean could see his hands. 'That song you always sing. I want to know what it sounds like.'

 

Dean thought back, he couldn't remember ever singing around Castiel, and even if he had, how would Cas know he was singing. He could just as easily just be talking to himself.

 

"What song is that?" He asks slowly and Cas thinks for a moment before lifting his hands hesitantly. 'Don't you cry no more.'

 

Dean nods, thinking for another moment before slowly starting up. "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." 

 

Castiel beams, watching Dean's lips intently as he sings, eyes lighting up, and Dean's confidence grows. Dean isn't one to sing in front of people, but this is Cas, if a couple lyrics could put that look on his face... Well. 

 

He sang a little louder, tangling his fingers with Castiel's. "Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man, I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say!"

 

Dean pauses, and Castiel glances up, searching his eyes. "Sing with me." Dean's voice is barely a whisper, and Castiel's eyes widen nervously. "I don't know how," even talking his voice is stinted, awkward. Dean sounds beautiful, he would just embarrass himself.

 

"Come on, you can do it. 'Carry on my wayward son,'" he prompts, and Cas repeats the words, slowly, carefully. "'There'll be peace when you are done,'" again, Cas repeats the words, sounding them out slowly. Twenty-three years old is a bit late to be learning to talk. "'Lay your weary head to rest.'" But Dean was absolutely glowing, Cas wasn't sure he had ever seen him this happy, so he pushed on, forcing out the words. "'Don't you cry no more.'"

 

Dean smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Cas' lips, "alright, all together, with me, alright?" Cas nods and Dean slowly picks up the rhythm again, repeating the verse until Cas learns where to hold the notes.

 

"See, you can do it." He teases once Cas finally gets it right, and Cas scowls, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. 'I suppose that was fun, can you finish the song?' He signs, and Dean chuckles, "of course angel. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
